hursanulfandomcom-20200214-history
Systems Intelligence Service
The Systems Intelligence Service (SIS) is the United Systems' premier intelligence and espionage agency responsible for the gathering of information from foreign and domestic sources. Working alongside the multitude of United Systems branches of government and military, the SIS dispenses information that allows individuals in positions of power to make better informed decisions. Underneath its umbrella, the SIS has dozens of departments that jointly operate with other non-intelligence departments, or conduct themselves in specialized fields. SIS Overview The SIS used both direct and indirect methods of intelligence gathering that vary from department to department. Decryption, interception, and surveillance is most predominant in the SIS, while more covert elements employ direct agents that are tasked with accumulating undercover assets from within alien states or underworld organizations. Other methods, such as torture and sabotage, are used by the more secretive departments. Misinformation programs and the use of artificial intelligence programs are rampant in warding off rival agencies. Departments *'Department of Military Intelligence': *'Department of Reclamation': *'Department of Security': As an internal force, the Department of Security is tasked with safeguarding the secrets and lives of SIS agents with deadly force. They operate similarly as a private military force that act on the orders of the SIS' heads. Security forces are deployed to protect vital installations or in other, less covert, operations. *'Department of Support': Support provides ongoing or planned operations with any finances, equipment, or transportation that one would require for the completion. They manage the maintenance and administration of their assets for their future use when not active. *'Counter-Intelligence': Counter Intel identifies, analyzes, and monitors rival intelligence agencies and their activities. They work to counter their efforts that may act against the United Systems' interests. It works alongside with law enforcement and the armed forces. *'Department of Operations': Operations Department is responsible for the general collection of information from all across the agency and the distribution of it to the proper destination. While other methods originate from different departments, Operations handles the basics of surveillance, remote monitoring, and asset accumulation. They also co-ordinate the operations of different intelligence departments with each other to ensure a smooth process. **'Department of Regional Operations': A subgroup of the main Department of Operations, the Regional Offices manages the administration of various offices and mobile command centres. *'Department of Public Affairs': Personnel The SIS recruits from a variety of origins. many are recruited after having shown the necessary qualities for service after becoming noticed from within academic circles, armed forces, criminal groups, or foreign actors. Recruits are trained through a series of modular training programs that are tailored for their specialization. Those who are deployed onto the field are given the most variation in their training as their assignments frequently brings them into contact with a myriad of elements. Organization The structure of the SIS is created in a way that allows operations to be conducted in a variety of ways that include quick action and long-term planning. The many sections of the SIS are compartmentalized to prevent intelligence leaks or information gathered from captured agents, limiting the damage. All members of the SIS are addressed through a false identity rather than their real ones. All operations are overseen from their headquarters on Earth, or from their many mobile command ships that roam United Systems territory.